The Data Management Team supports the research team in activities which ensure all clinical research activities are consistent with the written protocol, institutional and regulatory requirements, and data is complete, timely, and verifiable. There are three key components that form the structure for the Data Management Plan; 1) data management; 2) Monitoring/Auditing; 3) Informatics, development and implementation of databases within CCR relating to clinical research. All three areas are needed to provide services to support the clinical research effort for CCR investigators. The data management contractor acts as a Clinical Research Organization for the CCR. The data generated from our clinical trials translate into better patient care, improved quality of life, and new drug development for patients with cancer. This information is then published in important professional journals that impact clinical practices in the community.